legendgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawl Super-Star Legends
Brawl Super-Star Legends is a video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be'' a crossover of characters from his original comic ideas, which would also be made into video games. It will also include third-party guests. Story Warriors spanning several worlds are brought together by a mysterious force. Soon, they begin to meet each other and go about regular activities such as an upcoming fighting tournament taking place in another universe. Unknown the warriors, however, the same force that brought them together is slowly destroying their worlds, and adding their abilities to his own. Gameplay In ''Brawl Super-Star Legends, up to four players fight on screen using characters from LeeHatake's original series. Stages in the game are inspired by two different series for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat''. Items will spawn on stages for the characters to use, and the combat is similar ''PlayStation All-Stars, in which certain Supers will result in instant KO's. However, there is also a damage meter similar to Super Smash Bros, in which high knockback damage can also result in a KO. The game would have a rival system similar to All-Stars, however the rivals would interact within a storyline, as opposed to a ladder arcade. Each character has a Minion that appears as a cheerleader in their intros, outros, and during successful KO's. Unlike All-Stars, the Minions can be assigned to any character, regardless of whether they are controlled by AI or players. The rival battles are also vastly different from All-Stars, in that they are epic, quick-time event sequenced fights that bring a new battle style exclusive to the rival fights, in the vein of the boss battles from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. They are each composed of an introduction rival scene, followed by a battle, quick-time events, another cutscene, another quick-time event, and another cutscene that continues the storyline. Characters The launch roster is complete. Character Portraits Allen Legends.png Avatar Legends.png Battle Legend Legends.png BOND Legends.png Daisuke Legends.png Goop Legends.png Haze Legends.png Ian Legends.png James Legendes.png Lee_Legends.png Nero_Legends.png Raizo Legends.png Ray Jackson Legends.png Sara Legends.png Satsujin Legends.png Siren Legends.png Sonten Drone Legends.png Stabbo Legends.png Wraith Legends.png Akuma Legends.png Stages The stage list is still incomplete. Items Costumes Each character would have three alternate costumes. They also recieve gender swap names whenever the Transem Ray item is used. Supers Additional Minions Just like in All-Stars, the default Minions are not the only ones in this game. More to be added later. Trivia *''Notoriety'' is named after a fictional film in Hero's Retribution. However, the plots vary. **James Draiman is the only character who doesn't have any special powers, instead being a metal singer turned to crime. *''OC Arena'' is the only series that began as a video game idea, although'' Elders' Legacy'' and Hero's Retribution have a video game spin-off. **''Brawl Legends is also the first comic idea that recieves a reboot through video game form. *Avatar is the first DLC character to be added. He/she would, of course, be free DLC. *The Avatar is also the only character with a custom appearance, gender, and voice. He/she is also the only character that does not recieve a name change when affected by the Transem Ray. *Haze bears slight resemblance to Dante from the classic ''Devil May Cry series. However, his powers are entirely different. *Ian Powers and Sonten Drone both have movesets related to video games. *Ray Jackson is the first human character who is not Caucasian. **Ian Powers is the second, as he is of a Hispanic descent. **This may actually be debatable as Lee Hatake, Nero Crescent, and BOND are all Japanese even though they appear caucasian. *Stabbo the Clown is the first character who makes his debut in Brawl Super-Star Legends, created by Goopking, the CEO of Toshiko Games. **He is also the first character who is jointly owned by Toshiko Games and LegendGames Entertainment. **Brick Rogers is the second original character, based off of LEGO characters. **Despite being original to this brawler, Stabbo and Brick recieve names for their universes. *Siren is the only character with two personalities: Seductive and Serious. **Her hair and eyes also change color when she switches personality: Seductive has bright blue eyes and purple hair. Serious has crimson eyes and blood red hair. *Wraith is the only villain whose name does not begin with the letter "S". *BOND is the only original character who was created from existing characters. However, his moveset is unique. **He is also the only character that is unable to use the Potara Rings item, due to the fact that he is already a fusion. *Raizo of Elders' Legacy shares the same first name as Lee Hatake's great-grandfather, Raizo Uchiha. However, their names are pronounced differently. **Raizo is not playable in the Elders' Legacy video game, but is the ancestor of the protagonist. He bears the nickname "Dragonheart" in the series' folk legends. *Allen Stark's original name was Alan Stone, but was changed to avoid being confused with Aaron Stone, an unrelated character from a tv series of the same title. *Satsujin's name is Japanese for "murder". **He also makes his debut appearance as the main villain from LeeHatake's fangame, Shonen Jump Trilogy, even though his home series is OC Arena Category:Brawl Legends Category:B.O.N.D Category:Hero's Retribution Category:Elders' Legacy Category:Blood Prophecy Category:Agent 0049 Category:OC Arena Category:Thrill of the Hunt Category:Block-Stars Studio Category:Stabbo's Clubhouse Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Notoriety